1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for driving various kinds of display devices and a circuit for driving various kinds of display devices. In addition, the present invention relates to an electro-optical device that uses such a driving method or is provided with such a driving circuit and further relates to an electronic apparatus that is provided with such an electro-optical device. An example of a variety of display devices to which the invention is directed is a liquid crystal display device, though not limited thereto. A non-limiting example of a variety of electronic apparatuses to which the invention is directed is a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
In the technical field to which the present invention pertains, a field-sequential driving scheme has been proposed so far as one known method for driving various kinds of display devices such as a liquid crystal display device or the like. In a typical field-sequential drive operation, a backlight (e.g., backlight illumination device) emits red light, green light, and blue light in a periodic manner so as to display images in full color (i.e., full-color display). In such a periodic light-emission operation, the backlight emits light for each color (e.g., color tone or hue) independently of others. For this reason, such a typical field-sequential display is susceptible to color mixture. In an effort to provide a technical solution to such a color-mixture image problem, a method for effectively preventing or reducing the occurrence of color mixture has been proposed in the related art.
As one example thereof, JP-A-11-237606 discloses a technique for realizing uniform luminance distribution on the display screen of a liquid crystal panel at the start of writing operation, which is achieved by providing a reset time interval.
However, if the related-art technique described in JP-A-11-237606 is adopted, it is necessary to display black on the screen during the reset time interval, resulting in the prolonged liquid-crystal response time during the subsequent driving operation of liquid crystal, which follows the reset time interval. For this reason, as one specific example of technical disadvantages thereof, the responding state/behavior of the liquid crystal is not at a sufficiently transmissive level during the light emission time period of the backlight. As a result thereof, the brightness/luminance level of actual display is unsatisfactorily low.